


Little Thing of Truth

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Abandonment Issues, Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Ennard's a cuddler, Michael doesn't know what the hell is going, and Ennard forces Michael to 'tell the truth.'





	Little Thing of Truth

**Love**

It was hard to sleep that night.  _ Dumbass  _ Ennard had insisted they share the same bed, and after hours of telling it no, only to have it protest again seconds later, Michael finally gave in so he could have a moments peace. He figured it couldn’t be that bad. Ennard was a machine for god’s sake, it’ll probably go into sleep mode and just lie there next to him.

Nope. He was wrong. So very fucking wrong.

Ennard, turns out, was a fucking cuddler. The first thing it did when they laid down together was wrap almost all of its wires around Michael's decaying body. The wires held no warmth - or he just couldn’t feel it - and were  _ sharp _ . If he dared to move the wrong way they’d cut him like barbwire, and his body was already far too damaged. So. He had to lay still in the same position, all night, feeling like he was getting choked by a robot he just wanted to beat the hell out of. 

Maybe that was Ennard's intention; to keep him close so it could establish dominance. Or maybe it was trying to establish a claim over him - or maybe it was just lonely and afraid of losing him. Ennard is a very complicated individual...er individuals. Michael, to this day, doesn’t know what it truly wants with him. Does he provide it with companionship? Does he just remind it so much of its creator that it thinks he’ll protect it? He doesn’t know. But what he does know is that when the thing awakes it’s getting a stern talking to.

Good thing he didn’t have feeling in his back anymore.  _ Damn. _

\--

“Mike.” 

Thank god. Ennard finally decided to snap from its sleep mode after hours of his discomfort and suffering. Ennard’s lone blue eye was transfixed on his face - something that wasn’t unusual, but being the type who hates staring, he still felt uncomfortable. “Listen to this,  _ Wires, _ ” he pushed the discomfort aside to finally have his say, “if you even  _ suggest  _ sleeping together again I’m taking you outside and literally  ** _curb stomping_ ** you.”

The blue eye it bared flashed - what the hell was that supposed to be? A sign for hurt? A warning that told him he’d pissed it off? He’d never understand the features his father just felt like he had to give his animatronics. Ennard placed its hand made of jumbled wires on his leg, possibly in an attempt to reassure him of something, “Mike, please.  _ Please _ .” Another thing he didn’t know was what it was asking of him.

“Please…?”

It gave him this metallic whine of sorts, “Please... _ stay… _ Stay with us Mike. Don’t leave us. We need you.”

He blinked. So it was afraid of losing him. But it didn’t make sense. He’d been around it for weeks, he hadn’t left the house in days because it had been so clingy recently. Dammit. Why was this thing so goddamn confusing? What did it expect him to do - merge with it again? Yeah. Not happening. He  _ wouldn’t  _ go through that again.

“Calm down and let me go, Enn. Buddy, I’m not going to leave you, okay? You’re the only friend I got.”

They both knew those words were true. But that did not convince it. It only held on tighter.

“... _ Please… _ ” It only begged again, somehow managing to look sad. “...if you leave, we will be nothing, we  **need ** you to stay. If you don’t stay with us, we’ll disappear.”

“I’m not leaving you,” he attempted to convince it again, “how many times do I have to tell you this?”

It didn’t accept the answer, “Until...until you tell us the truth...”

“Answer you?” Michael hated all this confusion it felt the need to cause him. It truly was his father’s creation. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He softened, “C’mon, Ennard, for once you gotta work with me here. What did I do to make you so upset?” Ennard let go and recoiled its hand without a word. He frowned, “Ennard. You’re seriously concerning me here.”

“You said. . .what she said,” It sounded so  _ pained, _ “you repeated her final words to us right before she left.” Michael paused. “Her? Her...who?” He grimaced as a certain  _ animatronic  _ popped into his mind, “Circus Baby…”  _ Who else could it be? _

The bundle of wires nodded, “Baby said she’d never leave. That we’d escape together and finally be happy..she said...she said she loved us.  _ You  _ said that too. So...you’re going to leave too. You are a part of her, so of course you would.”

“Ennard…” He didn’t know what to say then. Yes. He was a part of Circus Baby and she was a part of him. They were siblings, it’s only natural. But would he really leave Ennard, the one who had been there for him for so long, for his sister who’d turned as bloody-hungry as his father? The one who’d abandoned her friends/adoptive family when they needed her most? She fucking turned them into a monstrosity and then just left when she got what she wanted from them. That  _ disgusted _ him.

The other funtimes -  _ Ennard  _ \- weren’t like her. They’ve never been human...but dammit, they were  **real ** they could  **feel** . He wasn’t going to abandon them like she did. Is that seriously what they...it... _ whatever _ had thought? He didn’t know he’d treated them  _ that  _ coldy.

“Nnard,” he cupped its face so it’d look at him, “you know why that’s  _ never  _ going to happen?”

It didn’t answer.

“Because. I’m not like  _ her. _ ” He assured, “I  _ love  _ you too much to leave.”

Ennard put its hand on his, “You’re telling us the truth?”

Michael, for the first time in a long time, grinned.

“Of course...who else is there to hug at night?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is a bit rushed but who cares. Also, there's a little love at the end sooo I guess the theme still fits.


End file.
